Tears of Tokyo
by Vanacorien
Summary: When you're a foreign exchange student who gets caught in a gang war what do you do? Fall in love with the leader of the local gang and fight with him? Or go home? What do you think?


An: I started writing this a while ago, until now it has been housed at Dog Eat Dog, an Inuyasha fan site with some pretty ok fiction. One of my fans from that site asked to edit it as I posted it on and I couldn't Resist. Thanks Sarah!

Rated R for violence and potty mouth . I haven't decided weather there will be lemon or not , Reviews are appreciated flames with be destroyed, but not before being utterly humiliated. Please, enjoy.

Tears of Tokyo

By Vanacorien

Chapter One

Beginnings

Kagome stared around her in awe as other passengers from the b'36 flight from Las Angeles to Tokyo disembarked. _We did it!_ cried the perky little voice in the back of her mind. She had been dreaming her whole life of coming to Tokyo. She had wanted to visit the city of her parent's birth for so long that it had seemed like a fairy tale. That was until high school, then there was student exchange. Now she was here, the place where Godzilla and most of her brother's beloved video games arose from the minds of their creators.

She smiled then blushed when she noticed several people staring at her. She was still standing right smack in the middle of the gate and a little child was poking inquiringly at her modest blue Jean skirt. She moved out of the way and the child's parent picked him up and walked away muttering about "Troublesome tourists". Kagome had the idea to give the woman a piece of her mind, but decided against it and instead looked around for any vending machines. The air plane food, as expected, hadn't been good so she had suffered with nothing but peanuts and water. "Time for some real food." She spotted a sign to her right proclaiming money exchange and food. "My hero's," she mumbled. Then she hefted her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the terminal. She was supposed to call her grandfather as soon as she landed so he could pick her up but she could wait until she was full to visit the family house. When her stomach confirmed this, she just smiled and walked faster down the narrowing hallway.

As she was walking by, she passed an open arcade room where a bunch of what looked like high school or middle school boys were ruff housing good naturedly. Or so it seemed until one of them hit the other in the face and called him a fowl name. "You dirty cheat!" he yelled as the other boy got to his feet.

"Who are you calling a cheat?!" yelled the other before lunging and knocking the smaller youth down and sitting on his chest. Kagome was about to turn and walk away when a deep voice arose from the back of the room.

"Knock it off you two cant you see there's a lady present?" Suddenly all eyes turned on her and she felt a large weight shift onto her shoulders. The boys on the floor who had been fighting slowly stood and stared. Others emerged from the shadows and looked on her with familiar curiosity. Maybe calling grandpa now would be a better idea.

"Uh . . .I . . . um sorry," she said quickly not liking the looks she was getting at all. "I was just looking for a phone." She was beginning to walk away from the doorway when a hand shot out in front of her and landed palm to the wall. She gasped and jumped back, looking into the hard pudgy face of a much older boy.

"So you looking for phone, yes?" She shook her head yes, noticing that he had spoken to her in broken English when she had spoken to them in flawless Japanese.

"Then by all means," said the deep voice from the back. Kagome looked to the sound and watched as an abnormally tall young man walked out of the deepest of the shadows. He was wearing a school uniform as were the rest of the boys, but his had a deep scarlet sash around one arm. His skin was pale even in the dim light and his hair was long and wavy, giving him a devious look. He smiled at what must have been a somewhat shocked expression on her face and nodded to a barely lit corner. "Don't let us stop you. It's always our pleasure to serve."

The other boys in the room snickered at some hidden joke. She knew better than to be goaded into something. She had been grounded countless times for letting her brother succeed in it, but she felt somewhat reassured by the fact that, though it was dark, at least there were plenty of people around. So they couldn't or wouldn't risk trying anything . . . would they? The boy in front of her gave her a wide smile, baring the fact that he not only had bad breath but was missing several important teeth. "Come on girlie, we not going to hurt you." She stood straighter at his comment and looked him straight in the eye.

"And just who said I was afraid of you?" Some of the boys stopped their whispering as they heard her Japanese. The tall one smiled and waved his arm toward the lonely booth in the back. With as much dignity and false bravado as she could muster, she walked calmly past him and to the booth, watching cautiously over her shoulder for any fast changes or quick steps. As she made it to the booth she saw a small flicker of movement, before a hand reached out of the darkness behind her and closed over her arm. She was able to scream just once before the tall boy who had seized her from behind turned her around and without further ado crushed his lips to hers.

Inuyasha was leaning against the wall of the terminal with the most bored expression on his face possible. He was supposed to be home watching his cousin, but his brother had shown up so he had dumped the kid on him. "Well where are you going?" His brother had yelled as the little kid climbed all over the man.

"Out," was all he had said before running out the door. On his way to the airport he had picked up his friends and Miroku. Inuyasha had then taken his gang threw the city; picking fights and causing havoc where ever he could. Now they were all just hanging around the airport waiting for something to hit them, or waiting to hit something.

"Why the sour look?" said a soft feminine voice in front of him. Inuyasha looked down and saw a short pretty girl looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Not enough people to kill," he said shortly, grinning at the way she paled slightly. His friend Miroku turned to give him his normal "Are you insane?" look. Inuyasha just ignored him and looked back down at the girl, who had regained some of her composure.

"Well if you like it that way," she slipped a small piece of paper out of her tiny purse. "Just give it a ring." With that she sauntered away swaying her hips just enough to tempt.

As the pretty girl walked away, Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha who had gone back to looking as surly and bored as ever. "I swear my friend I will never understand your want for total lack of feminine company. You're actually quit good looking you know. You've got them at your heels, all you have to do is snap." Inuyasha snorted at his friend and looked away.

"And I'll never know why you never seem to have enough." Miroku just sighed and turned as a girl approached saying some thing about directions.

Just then he heard a muffled scream coming from the game room. "What the hell was that?" said Keno picking his head up from the card game he was playing with Sukichi and Tai. Miroku looked up from the petit brown haired girl he had been flirting with and focused on the narrow hallway. Inuyasha looked up just in time to see a short pudgy faced boy with greasy hair walk cautiously down the hallway looking right to left.

"Hey it's Ikuno!" said Tai throwing down his cards and standing up. "What's that scum doing on our turf?" Inuyasha didn't know or like the idea. Just then he heard another scream and a loud voice from the back off the hallway.

"Let's go!" said Inuyasha suddenly sprinting across the hallway dodging people and flying here and there. He could feel Miroku running beside him, ready for a good throw down. The pudgy faced boy had only a moment to register what was happening before Inuyasha's fist slammed into his face. From down the hall he could hear rough laughter and a choking sound.

"Let me go!" came a high-terrified cry. This was followed by barks of laughter and another shriek. Suddenly a tall lanky boy came into view; he was running down the hallway towards Inuyasha, looking over his shoulder in great interest while shouting ahead of him.

"Ikuno! Where'd you go man, your missing the best p-" he didn't finish his sentence. Inuyasha picked him up bodily, shocking him completely. The boy had only the slightest second to yell "It's Yuritomo!" before Inuyasha burst into the dark arcade throwing the thug in headfirst. Then he just stood in shock at the sight that met his eyes.

Kagome had nearly puked when the boy had kissed her. She bit his lip and kicked and punched to the best of her ability and even then she had only broken free for a second. Her purse was thrown to the floor, totally forgotten with her duffel bag and the five boys whom she had seen were cheering around them as if their leader were accomplishing a difficult Olympic sport. She broke free for a moment and screamed again twisting away and nearly falling into the phone booth. She half stood half lay in and out of the phone booth. Her lips felt as if they were crawling with unknown bugs and the boy just looked down at her, a smile on his face that could only be described as evil. She got up slowly and tried to shut the booth door in his face. He caught it with his hand and flung it back open making her gasp and push herself back farther. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him again. She turned her head away from his face and pushed against his chest with her hands. "Let me go!" she screamed pounding on his chest with her pathetically small fists. The other boys just laughed, one reaching out and grabbing her skirt clad leg in a tight pinch. She shrieked and threw her self away from them. Surprisingly, he let her go and she fell hard on the thinly carpeted floor.

Suddenly there was an enormously loud yell in the hallway. Kagome looked up in time to see one of the older boys fly backwards into the room and land only a few feet away from where she herself was. She looked up in surprise and stared. Standing in the doorway was a one of the most handsome people she would ever see in her life. He was standing tall and erect; his hands clenched into tight fists slightly raised at his sides. His uniform was the same color as the tall boy with wavy hair but instead of a scarlet sash he wore a white patch on his left sleeve. His skin was slightly tanned, his features sharp and clean, but the most beautiful and breathtaking thing about him was his hair and eyes. She would never forget those eyes. Glowing like icy chunks off amber under dark black lashes, they reminded her of eyes she had seen when looking at a wolf in a zoo. His hair only added to the effect. It was almost snowy white in color, shining dark silver in some places. Standing there the way he was, he seemed to be suddenly more than just a boy, as if that wolf she had seen so long ago had taken human form and this was the end result.

She looked on, breathless for a moment, until a cold voice behind her uttered chilling words. "Inuyasha, what in the world are you doing here?" Then she noticed the others that must have been his gang. He walked forward; his companions following close behind him. He walked right into the middle of them, never once blinking or flinching as the others raised there own fists threateningly. He came close to nearly stepping on her and she gave a slight squeak and scooted back. He then looked down at her, and his eyes portrayed a strange calm, like the eyes of someone who knew he was in danger but wanted to be there anyway.

"I think you got your questions mixed up," he glared at the other boy then gave what she thought to be a growl. "After all, this is my turf, since when do I need a reason to be on my own turf?" The other boy's spine stiffened with anger and pride. She looked from one to the other hoping that she wouldn't be caught in something really drastic. _A little late for that isn't it?_ said the small voice in the back of her mind, finally popping up again. _Oh shut up! _

Inuyasha stepped closer to the other boy and they both looked deeply into each other's eyes. Old hate and bitterness flew up from the depths and Kagome sat in shock. Then the other boy gave a slight jerk of his head, and one by one the other boys filed out, all leaving with angry glares at either Inuyasha or the other boys behind him. When no one was left but the tall boy, he turned and walked past Inuyasha too, but before he left he turned back to Kagome and gave her a smile that sent chills racing up and down her spine. "I believe," he said softly, his eyes boring into Kagome "I will see you again." Kagome blushed in shock and a little shame, then stiffened her spine and ground out.

"In your dreams." He only widened his smile then turned and walked away. She gave out a long shuddering sigh and looked back up to the boy who had saved her. She got to her feet a little unsteadily, but righted herself quickly. He just looked at her, his eyes still cold and icy.

She suddenly wondered if she had received the lesser of two evils when he turned unceremoniously and began to walk away. The other boys began to follow suit when Kagome threw a hand forward and called out. "Hey wait a minute!" They all turned around to look at her, most not seeing her before stared. The boy named Inuyasha did not; she quickly skirted around the others to once again stand in front of him. He looked upon her with an annoyed gaze and she felt a little rise of anger coupled with nerves.

"Well," he said his voice bored and hard. "What do you want girl?" She stepped back a little at his tone but none the less bowed slightly and then rose.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She looked back up to his face and noticed his expression hadn't changed. She blushed slightly and looked down feeling the odd silence generate.

"Yeah, whatever." She looked back up, startled at his fully annoyed tone. He was looking away now, but his eyes were on some distant point to his right. "It's not like we even did anything so it doesn't matter."

"But you sa-," his head snapped back around and he focused on her, his eyes glowing intensely.

"I didn't save you." He stepped forward and she took a frightened step back. Seeing her fear he pressed forward again and slapped a hand against the wall mere inches from her face much as the other boy had done. She jumped in surprise and he pushed a little bit closer.

"Inuyasha I don't-," a tall boy with blue eyes and a small pony tail in a slightly different uniform, black with silver buttons, began to step forward and placed a hand on the others shoulder. Inuyasha threw off his hand angrily.

"Stay out of this, Miroku," he said his voice low and dangerous. The other boy did so, somewhat hesitantly after looking at Kagome's slightly frightened face. Inuyasha looked at her again and whispered softly. "This was a turf problem, I didn't do anything for you but trade that bastard in for myself, and lucky for you I'm in a very good mood. So I won't hurt you for trespassing." He leaned away from her a bit and smiled much like the other boy had; only his seemed cocky, not cold. As if he already thought she was frightened of him just to let it drop. Even thou she was she couldn't get over the fact that she just had just been saved by this guy.

Suddenly he turned as they all heard a loud coughing noise. Kagome gasped as she recognized the old slightly bent form of her grandfather. "Jiji-chan!" she cried blushing profusely when she remembered the position she was in. He would think this boy was . . . or maybe . . .

"Hello Kagome," he said as calmly as you please, as if his fifteen year old granddaughter wasn't pressed against the wall by a young man whom he did not know in a crowded air port. "I see you found someone to show you where to change your currency." He looked at her his wrinkled face slightly stern as he raised a heavily wrinkled brow. "I assume that is what you are doing isn't it?" She nodded mutely as the boy pushed off the wall in distaste and began to walk past the old man.

"What ever you like to think," he smiled back at her mockingly.

"Jiji-chan." Kagome glared angrily at him as he turned to walk fully away.

She and her grandfather both watched them go until the boy with the pony tail turned and gave her an apologetic smile before being yanked around the corner. Almost alone again she now turned to her grandfather who had come to stand beside her. She looked down at him ready for the censure she might receive from the old man but instead found him silently laughing. When he looked up at her stunned face he only chuckled harder, coming closer and giving her a strong hug for a man his age. "Welcome home Kagome-chan. I haven't seen you in such a long time, but you look exactly like your mother." He pulled back a bit and winked at her. "She always seemed to hop right into trouble too." She was about to protest, blushing slightly from his light censure.

"But Jiji-chan I-," she stopped when he waved his hand.

"But enough of that, let's get your things and I'll take you somewhere to get something to eat. Would you like to?"

She smiled appreciatively at her grandpa before hugging him again harder this time. "I would love it, Jiji-chan," she said enthusiastically. And soon they were on their way, preparing for her stay, and the next day that would come.


End file.
